oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
Weapons are wieldable items that a player can use to inflict damage in Combat. All players wield weapons in their right hand. If a player is using a two-handed weapon, such as a bow or a two-handed sword, they may not have any items equipped in the Shield slot at the same time, thus two-handed weapons are held in both hands preventing the use of a shield. In the case of thrown weapons, which are stackable, multiples of the same thrown weapon may be equipped in the Weapon slot at once. A player may also equip a pickaxe or a Woodcutting hatchet in the weapon slot so that they may hold more ore or logs, respectively. Basic melee weapons These weapons are more commonly used than the other weapons available because they don't have to be replaced unless upon death, and they do not require ammunition to use unlike most Magic or Ranged weapons. Most types of basic Melee weapons come in eight different kinds of metal. Most weapons have a primary attack mode in all three attack styles and a secondary mode in the Aggressive or Controlled style. The secondary mode is normally weaker, but it may be more appropriate to your target. Chainmail armour is weaker against stabbing; platemail is weaker against crushing, while the slash attack is highly effective against cloth, leather or unarmoured targets. Against monster hide, the most effective style varies. The only absolute Defence against a particular attack is the Protect from Melee prayer, or the occasional NPC that requires something special to kill them, so you will still hit with the "wrong" attack and weapon, just not as often and with less damage (or not even at all, in the case of monsters like vampires). Weapon groups The whole idea of having multiple weapon types is that one weapon type should not be all-conquering, or there would be not much point having the others. Overall, there are three attack styles: Stab, Slash, and Crush. Weapon characteristics There are also a variety of 'novelty weapons' available. They deal out very little, if any, damage. The various groups of weapons are summarised below. The level of Strength in each class is not definitive. Weapon requirements The table above shows what level is needed to wield a certain metal and some specific weapons. The foot notes indicate additional skills and/or requirements as followed: Weapons are made of different metals, some stronger and more expensive than others. Higher Attack levels allow wielding weapons of better metals. For example, a player needs an Attack level of 10 to wield a black weapon, whereas the player would need level 20 to wield a mithril weapon. Almost all metal weapons can be smithed, except for halberds, and any Black, White, Dragon, or Barrows weapons. Weapons table Other melee weapon types TzHaar *Toktz-xil-ak (Obsidian sword) *Tzhaar-ket-em (Obsidian mace) *Tzhaar-ket-om (Obsidian maul) *Toktz-xil-ek (Obsidian dagger) Barrows *Dharok's greataxe *Guthan's warspear *Verac's flail *Torag's hammers Miscellaneous *Granite maul *Bone dagger *Bone spear *Void Knight mace *Barrelchest anchor *Ancient mace *Wooden sword *Training sword *Mjolnir *Decorative sword (Castle Wars sword) *Silver sickle *Silver sickle (b) *Fremennik blade *Machete *Red topaz machete *Brine sabre Quest weapons, fun weapons, and blackjacks Quest weapons .]] *Shadow sword *Silverlight *Darklight *Wolfbane dagger *Dark dagger *Glowing dagger *Blurite sword *Bone dagger *Bone crossbow *Gadderhammer *Excalibur *Keris *Brine sabre *Barrelchest anchor *Ancient mace *Rapier *Lucky cutlass *Harry's cutlass Blackjacks *Oak blackjack (o) *Willow blackjack (o) *Maple blackjack (o) *Oak blackjack (d) *Willow blackjack (d) *Maple blackjack (d) *Oak blackjack *Willow blackjack *Maple blackjack Fun weapons *Flowers *Rubber chicken *Butterfly net *Mouse Toy *Scythe *Undead chicken Kitchen weaponry Kitchen weaponry are members only weapons that can be bought from the Culinaromancer's chest. To buy and wield more advanced kitchen weapons the player must complete the Recipe for Disaster subquests. The weapons: *Wooden spoon *Egg whisk *Spork *Spatula *Frying pan *Skewer *Rolling pin *Kitchen knife *Meat tenderiser *Cleaver Magic weapons The weapons listed below are Magic weapons. While they can be used in Melee, they are more powerful when used to cast spells in Combat. Weapon requirements Weapon groups Battlestaves *Battlestaff *Air battlestaff *Earth battlestaff *Fire battlestaff *Water battlestaff *Mud battlestaff *Lava battlestaff *Steam battlestaff Mystic staves *Mystic air staff *Mystic earth staff *Mystic fire staff *Mystic water staff *Mystic mud staff *Mystic lava staff *Mystic steam staff God staves *Guthix staff (Void Knight mace) *Saradomin staff *Zamorak staff (Staff of the Dead) Wands *Beginner wand *Apprentice wand *Teacher wand *Master wand Other *Trident of the seas Ranged weapons Ranged weapons are used for Ranged attacks. Weapon requirements Weapon groups Shortbow *Training bow *Shortbow *Oak shortbow *Willow shortbow *Maple shortbow *Yew shortbow *Magic shortbow Longbows *Longbow *Ogre bow *Oak longbow *Willow longbow *Maple longbow *Yew longbow *Magic longbow *Dark bow Crossbows *Crossbow *Phoenix crossbow *Bronze crossbow *Iron crossbow *Dorgeshuun crossbow *Steel crossbow *Mithril crossbow *Adamant crossbow *Rune crossbow *Karil's crossbow *Armadyl crossbow Composite bows *Willow composite bow *Ogre composite bow *Yew composite bow *Magic composite bow All composite bows (excluding the composite ogre bow) have a speed in-between a longbow and a shortbow, an attack range equal to a longbow, and slightly higher accuracy compared to a shortbow or longbow of the same materials. Thrown weapons Darts Darts can be forged from Bronze, Iron, Steel, Mithril, Adamantite, Rune and Dragon. Each metal bar can make ten Dart Tips. Darts can be poisoned and are stackable. Black and Dragon Darts are available but cannot be smithed by players. Darts can only be made after completing the Tourist Trap quest. *Bronze dart *Iron dart *Steel dart *Black dart *Mithril dart *Adamant dart *Rune dart *Dragon dart Throwing knives Throwing knives are poisonable, and can be forged by players from Bronze, Iron, Steel, Mithril, Adamantite, and Rune. Each metal bar yields five Throwing Knives. Black Throwing Knives are only dropped by Shadow Warriors, Imperial Guard members, ankous, and cyclopes in the warrior's guild. *Bronze knife *Iron knife *Steel knife *Black knife *Mithril knife *Adamant knife *Rune knife Thrownaxes Thrownaxes come in Bronze, Iron, Steel, Black, Mithril, Adamantite, and Rune. They can only be bought from a shop in the Ranging Guild. The rune thrownaxe has a special attack ("Chain Hit") that, when activated in a multicombat zone with multiple enemies nearby, will bounce from enemy to enemy up to 10 times(10% special bar used per enemy hit). *Bronze thrownaxe *Iron thrownaxe *Steel thrownaxe *Mithril thrownaxe *Adamant thrownaxe *Rune thrownaxe Javelins Javelins are stackable and made out of Bronze, Iron, Steel, Black, Mithril, Adamantite, and Rune. Javelins can be found as drops from defeated monsters and can also be purchased inside the Ranging Guild. Javelins are notoriously slow and are generally considered to be the most unpopular out of the one-handed Ranging weapons. *Bronze javelin *Iron javelin *Steel javelin *Mithril javelin *Adamant javelin *Rune javelin Chinchompas *Chinchompas *Red chinchompas * Black Chinchompa Miscellaneous * Toktz-xil-ul (rings) Other *Dwarf multicannon *Holy water Ammunition Arrows are used as ammunition for bows, and bolts are used as ammunition for crossbows. The better the arrow/bolt, the higher damage a player can deal. However, players require certain bows to use certain arrows. All arrows except for Training Arrows can be made using the Fletching skill. .]] Salamanders Can be used as Ranged, Magic or Melee weapons*. They are obtained using the Hunter skill. *Swamp lizard *Orange salamander *Red salamander *Black salamander *It has been reported that while doing the Knight's Training ground mini-quest (unlocked upon completion of the "King's Ransom" quest), the salamanders are not registered as a melee weapon, even while on the melee setting (This is relevant because you are permitted only to use melee weapons while in the training ground). See also *Armour *Weapons table *Attack speed *Attack range *Special attacks